


Trying to live a normal life

by Boilermoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Foster Parents, Orphan - Freeform, Prison, School, mythical, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boilermoon/pseuds/Boilermoon
Summary: A naive young girl travels to a heavily guarded prison filled with dangerous criminals with unique abilities. It takes an unexpected turn when she meets a human-like creature named Nine, who is one of the prisoners. After a breakout at the prison, one of the most sinister convicts escape. During the prisoner’s jailbreak, he helped many of the others escape with him, including Nine. A few days later, the human-like creature finds the young girl. How will she react, will she turn Nine in, or help Nine stay out of the prison?





	1. Chapter 1

The room was quiet, other than the white clock slowly ticking on the wall. A woman dressed in a white suit was writing on a piece of paper behind her desk. Her platinum hair matched the color of the entire room, which made the room look blander than it already was. The silence was broken, with a loud knocking at the door, and her face changed from boredom to delight.  
Before she could answer, they had let themselves in, and she looked at them with surprise. “Miss Carter! It’s a pleasure!” An unhappy-looking woman came from the door and two other ladies behind her who seemed much younger.  
She quickly got up from her desk and shook Miss Carter’s hand. “How may I assist you today?”  
Miss Carter replied, “I want to see all of your prisoners.” She glanced at her name tag and said tiredly, “Dr. Palmer.”  
Dr. Palmer tilted her head, “Our prisoners? Why?”  
Miss Carter's sour face turned to fury, “It is none of your business why instead you shouldn’t be asking questions and just do your job.”  
One of the young women behind Miss Carter frowned, “Mother, please calm down. She does not mean any harm.”  
Miss Carter scoffed, and the other young woman enthusiastically said, “Celia’s right! Besides, it's going to be so cool! Right, mom?"  
Miss Carter rolled her eyes and said, “Yes, Snow.”  
Dr. Palmer looked at the group confused, and Miss Carter said, “Are you going to show us the prisoners or not?”  
Dr.Palmer looked at her startled and mumbled, “Right this way, to the white zone.” She went behind her desk and quickly typed in a code on her computer that opened a door that didn’t seem to exist a few seconds ago. Dr. Palmer grabbed a file of papers from her desk and directed everyone to the door. Miss Carter’s face did not seem to change, but the other two girls smiled at her kindly as they walked through the door. Dr. Palmer thought This is going to be fun, and the mysterious door quickly closed behind her.


	2. A hall full of criminals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group travels down the halls of a dangerous prison where the most threatening individuals stay. They enter the white zone, with many in the group terrified, and others almost too calm. As they travel through the endless halls, one asks to go to the most dangerous part of the prison, the restricted zone, a place even the doctor won't go. What will happen on their journey, and what will they see that most cannot?

The walls were identical to the room before but with less character, and no matter how far they walked, all they could see was an abyss of nothing but white. It felt like an endless loop, that if stayed in too long could drive someone insane. After trudging wearily down the tireless hall, they finally saw stairs leading downward, and Dr. Palmer said relieved, “We're almost there.” Miss Carter's daughters, Celia and Snow, strayed behind them, with Celia looking from side to side at the walls like something or someone was going to appear from nowhere and strike. While Snow cheerfully smiled as she followed behind, unaware of the dangers she was about to face. Dr. Palmer tried to say to Miss Carter, “Soo, you decided to bring your daughters? You think they are ready to see something like this?”  
Miss Carter said bluntly without looking at Dr. Palmer, “How I raised my children is none of your concern.”  
Dr. Palmer replied, flustered, “I didn’t mean it like that! I meant.. Uhh..” She stopped speaking for a moment, and then said, “I just meant that you must have raised them well if you think they are ready to see a place like this!”  
Miss Carter did not respond, and Dr. Palmer awkwardly said, “It’s a privilege to meet the Mayor of the Lake City herself! I never thought I would have the honor of talking to you!” Miss Carter still did not respond, and Dr. Palmer thought best to stop trying to speak to her.  
They continued to walk down the dimly lit stairs until they eventually stopped, to another hall, being lit by round, bright lights on the wall. Snow frowned, “Another hall? How far is this place?”  
Dr. Palmer grinned, “Actually, we are here.” A big bang came from across the hall, and Dr. Palmer calmly said, “That’s Phil. Don’t worry, he is weaker than he sounds.”  
Celia’s face changed to fear, but Snow shouted, “Cool!” and ran past the rest of them towards the sound.  
Celia shouted, “Wait!” and Snow stopped in her tracks.  
She looked at the floor awkwardly, and Dr. Palmer said, “Don’t worry, you're perfectly safe here, as long as you do not go into the restricted zone.”  
Miss Carter looked at Snow and frowned, “Don’t even think about it.” Snow crossed her arms awkwardly and waited for the group to catch up. Bang! It had happened again, and it even made Snow jump.  
Dr. Palmer smiled, “That just means we're getting closer, let’s go.” They walked a little farther, and after a minute passed, they finally got to see something different from a white wall. A complete glass screen showed a man in a white suit who seemed to be punching the ground. His room was completely white, with a small white bed at the side. Bang! The sound was incredibly loud but seemed to have no damage to the floor. Dr. Palmer looked at the papers in her hand and quickly flipped through them. She took one piece of paper from the pile and said, “This is Phil, from Prawn city. He was a fisherman from 1990 to 2016, until he got arrested for taking out his competition with mild super strength. His danger level is low.  
Snow tilted her head and asked curiously, “How did he get his powers?”  
Dr. Palmer, finally being asked about her work, happily replied, “Part of an illegal experiment where they were trying to give their patients super strength. He stands as the only one who was somewhat a success.”  
Miss Carter grimaced, “Seems like a lot of trouble to go through just to make more sales.”  
Dr. Palmer shrugged, “I get it. If someone offered me super strength, I’d have a hard time not taking up the offer.” Dr. Palmer stopped in her tracks and looked at the group, “But I would prefer if you would not tell my colleagues I said that,” and winked. Miss Carter sighed, and the fisherman finally seemed to notice they were there. Without warning, he ran towards the glass and hit it, which sent out a louder blast than ever. Dr. Palmer covered her ears and anxiously smiled, “Let’s keep going!” and quickly walked away from Phil's room. The rest of the timid group followed swiftly behind before she had walked much farther.  
As they walked away from Phil's room, Miss Carter said coolly, “I want to go to the restricted zone.”  
Dr. Palmer turned to Miss Carter with a shocked look on her face, “There? I’m sorry, I don't think that's a good idea!”  
Miss Carter replied firmly, “That wasn’t a request.”  
Dr. Palmer sighed, “Very well, we shall go there immediately.” They continued to walk past many other prisoners, each more dangerous than the last. Some seemed to be focusing their abilities on the glass walls, trying to escape, like blasting ice, acid, or other substances on the wall. Not all of them seemed to have powers, or at least they were not showing they did. Most of the powerless prisoners seemed to be walking in circles, or sitting on the ground, looking blankly at the wall. A few prisoners noticed the group and would yell at them while hitting the glass as they passed. It frightened Celia and Snow immensely, and it even seemed to get under Miss Carter’s skin. Dr. Palmer did not take any notice though and instead quickly walked through the hall, not stopping even at the most frightening sounds.  
As they continued to walk, Snow asked nervously, “How dangerous are these people?”  
Dr. Palmer said, not looking at her, “The farther we go, the more dangerous they get.”  
Eventually, they made it to an iron door, and the shouts and knocking on the walls were fiercer than ever. Snow asked eagerly, “Is this the restricted zone?”  
Dr. Palmer sighed, “Yes, this is it.” She turned to them feeling frightened, “The guards will take you to where you want to go. I’m afraid I cannot follow you any farther.”  
Celia fearfully asked, “Why not?”  
She replied, “My job is to try to get the criminals out here in a good enough mental state for them to re-enter civilization.” She shook her head, “The ones in the restricted section have no hope, they're not just criminals, their monsters. No matter what we do, their only purpose is to destroy anything they possibly can, and we can’t let that happen.” She sighed, “Most of them are more powerful and hideous than anything you would see in here, and honestly, I’d rather not see it.”  
Miss Carter squinted, “So you're scared?”  
Dr. Palmer took a deep breath, “Very.”  
The group turned silent until Miss Carter said, “Good, you can stay with Snow.”  
Snow looked at her mother, startled, “What do you mean? You said I could go!”  
Miss Carter held no expression, “I changed my mind.”  
Snow shouted, “But Celia gets to go!”  
Miss Carter replied, “Because she is more mature than you.”  
Snow looked at her outraged, and Dr. Palmer quickly intervened, “I can tell you more about the prisoners out here if you’d like!” She looked at the ground and nodded.  
Dr. Palmer sighed and gazed at the iron door. Next to it was a keypad that she started to type a code into, and then it scanned her eye. It made a beeping sound until she opened the door.  
A gust of cold wind came from the door, and through it all you could see was pitch-black. Just looking through gave Dr. Palmer an eerie feel, and quiet sounds started coming from the door, more terrifying than the blaring screams and clanging on the glass walls from outside. Miss Carter looked at the darkness tiredly, and Celia started to shake. They walked through the door, and it slowly closed without Dr. Palmer touching it. She sighed, and Snow looked at the door bleakly until it had finally shut.


End file.
